To Be With You
by Fei Xue
Summary: Reamping in process.
1. Dreams

To Be With You…

To Be With You…

Author's Note: I would like to thank Hiitotsu for helping me out with this, giving me the Ellone/Quistis idea, and naming the fanfic. Give her some credit, guys!

The following is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! OKAY?! IT'S AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! …Quistis is 9 Ellone is 11.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! QUISTY!!! SIS!!! MATWONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" 

"WHOOOAAA!" Quistis tumbled down the stairs in her haste to reach Selphie and smacked into the floor. Ellone managed to step over the dazed child and ran over to Selphie. 

"Selphie! What's wrong?" Ellone managed to pant out.

"S-S-Seifer…h-h-he…WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Quistis staggered over and said with her eyes still rolling about in her skull, "W-What happened?"

"I don't know…Selphie please tell us what he did." Ellone said in a consoling voice, hugging the younger girl.

"He…took my Booyaka! WAAAAAAAAHH-"

"What's a Booyaka, Ellie?" Quistis whispered to Ellone.

"It's her stuffed Moomba." Ellone hissed back.

"Hn. Stupid Seifer." Quistis pouted.

"Now Quistis…don't call people names."

"But he IS stupid!"

"Well…yah but…"

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Quistis and Ellone clapped their hands to their ears and had to yell above Selphie's cries to communicate.

"Ellie! Quick! Make her stop! My ears hurt!"

"I can't Quisty! Where's Matron?"

"She's out shopping!"

"How are we going to get Booyaka back?!"

"I'll go get it! Try getting Selphie to calm down!" Quistis yelled, running out of the kitchen door.

"Wait, no!" But it was too late, Quistis was already out the door. "Oh no…" Ellone groaned.

"What? Is Quistis gonna beat his brains out?"

"Hey! You stopped crying!"

"Well Quistis is gonna smack him good!" Selphie said cheerfully.

Ellone only groaned louder.

"Hey you!"

Seifer stopped pulling Zell's hair for a moment to look up at Quistis' glaring eyes. "Hey look! It's bossy Quisty!" 

"Ergh!" Quistis blushed with anger. "You!" 

"Yeah, me!" Seifer said haughtily. 

"Give Selphie her Booyaka!"

"Oh that old thing?" Seifer made a mock thoughtful look. "I threw it in the trash…"

"DIE!" Quistis tackled Seifer to the floor, fists flying with fury.

"Hey-WHA-?!" 

Zell stood up and brush the dirt from his hair. Looking around, he bent down to pick up a stick. Holding it up until it was nearly touching his lips, he took a deep breath, "WELCOME!!! TO THE THIRD ANNUAL BOXING MATCH OF 'Give Me Selphie's Booyaka!!!' TONIGHT WE HAVE TREPE VS. ALMASY! Though I hope Quisty kicks his stinkin' butt…"

Squall and Irvine, who happened to be sitting in a tree nearby, turned to each other solemnly.

"You know…we should stop them." Squall said slowly.

"Yeah we should…" 

"…"

"…"

"Naw!"

"No way!"

"Five pieces of gum, Quisty wins." Irvine said, clutching a packet of Dentyne Ice in his fist.

"You're on!" Squall declared.

"And Trepe delivers a nice hook jab. Ouch! That must've hurt! Whoa! Almasy is-Ah! He threw her into a bush! She's charging out! Yes she is! Go Quisty go! Yeah! Kick him where it hurts!"

"Hey, Zell!"

"Woops! Um…ahahaha! Anyways…Whoa! Almasy is pulling her hair! …Cheapo…"

"ZELL!"

"Sorry! Quistis smack him across his ugly face…was that a slap?! Almasy slams Quisty into a wall and…uh oh."

"SEIFER GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Ellone's clear commanding voice rang out across the playground they were "playing" on.

"Busted." Irvine snickered.

"Sis kicks butt!" Squall smirked.

Seifer stood up, brushing dust off his shoulders. Quistis climbed up after him and started pulling the twigs out of her hair.

"She threw the first punch!" Seifer said miserably.

"And you deserved it! You stole Selphie's toy!" Ellone reasoned.

"His name is Booyaka!" Selpie protested.

"Where is it, Seifer?" Quistis growled.

"…"

"Where?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"WHY YOU!"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Ellone yelled over the bickering. "Seifer you have to the count of five to tell us where it is…"

"Or?" Seifer smirked.

"Or…" Ellone looked around. "Um…"

"I'LL SMACK YOU!!!" Quistis held up her fist in emphasis.

"Yeah, what she said." 

"One…"

"…"

"Two…"

"…"

"Three…"

"…"

"Four…"

"IT'SUNDERQUISTIS'BEDNEXTTOHERSHOEBOX!!!"

"Whoa…" Zell blinked.

"They should work for the CAI…" 

"It's CIA, Irvine."

"Whatever!"

"YEAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Selphie dashed off toward the orphanage, in a mad scramble.

"Hey! HEY!!!" Quistis charged after the hyper girl. "That's MY bed! Don't get near it!"

"Uh oh…" Ellone shook her head and started to run after Quistis.

The four boys stood in a daze, trying to deceipher what just had happened.

"I know what happened! Seifer cracked!"

"Hey! SHUT UP!"

"Make us! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Get back here you…"

"YAYYY!!!" Selphie stood in the middle of the girls room, hugging her stuffed moomba. "Oh I missed you so much, Booyaka!"

"AHHHHH!!! MY SHOE BOX!" Quistis screamed, looking at her shoebox and its contents scattered all over he floor. "SELPHIE!!!"

Selphie blinked.

"Argh!" Quistis fell to her knees and started to pick up her belongings. Ellone tumbled into the room, glanced around and started to help Quistis. 

"Hey Quistis…"

"Yeah?" Quistis asked, arranging the spilt contents she had gathered back into her box. 

"Um…I've been…"

"…" Quistis placed the lid back onto the box.

"I've been adopted."

Quistis gawked at the other girl in disbelief. "W-What? … N-No…"

"I'm sorry…" Ellone placed her hand on Quistis' shoulder.

"But…I… …Ellone…" Quistis turned away.

"Quistis…"

"Please…leave me alone." Quistis said softly, almost a whisper.

"Quisty…"

"Please. Get out." Quistis said louder, a bit more harsher.

"I'm sorry." Ellone bowed her head and walked out of the room.

Selphie blinked again. "You know…I think you hurt her feelings."

"SHUT UP!" Quistis threw a tennis ball at Selphie who ducked swiftly.

"Man! Okay okay okay! I'm leaving!" Selphie left the room with all haste.

Quistis shook her head, letting her hair fall over her eyes. "Ellone…"

"Ungh!" Quistis slammed into the floor. "Damn." She hissed in pain. Rolling over onto her back she stared at the ceiling. That's the second time she fell off her bed in a week! 

Why was she having dreams of the orphanage? Touching her forehead with sweaty fingers, she formed a single word with her dry lips. "Ellone?"


	2. Reality

To Be With You…Chapter 2

To Be With You…Chapter 2

Quistis rested at her office desk. Her feet propped up on the table, and her chair leaned back in a relaxed way. Flipping through a magazine, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Ellone had sent her another dream…but why? It's peacetime! There's no other sorceress threatening to tear out humanity! Right? Besides…the dream had nothing to do with anything relating to a possible threat. It was just…

"Quistis?" 

Quistis looked up suddenly at the tap on her door. "Oh yes um…come in."

The door creaked open to reveal Ellone standing in the doorway.

"Wha?" 

BAM!

Quistis flew off her teetering chair and crashed to the floor in surprise. Ellone winced and chuckled. 

"My…aren't you clumsy… …"

"Sis! Oh my God!" Quistis stood up and ran forward to greet Ellone. "W-What are you doing here?"

Ellone laughed again. "Can't I visit my favorite sister every now and then?" She placed a hand on Quistis' head and shook it.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Quistis leaned forward and hugged the older woman. 

Ellone smiled and hugged back. Tucking Quistis' head beneath her chin, she closed her eyes in bliss. The two women stood there, taking in each other's presence. Quistis could hardly believe her sister was here! It's been years since she last visited. 

"I missed you so much…" Quistis said softly.

"And I you, Quisty…" Ellone whispered.

Quistis' eyes suddenly twinkled with amusement. Smiling she slowly pushed Ellone from her to get a good look at the older girl. 

"Were you smelling my hair?" She giggled.

Ellone's eyes widened in surprise as she opened her mouth to stammer out an excuse.

"No…no, it's ok." Quistis smiled. "We can drop it."

Ellone rubbed her neck and blushed.

"So have you seen the others?" Quistis asked brightly, sitting down on her desk and gestured for her companion to do the same.

"Um…yeah actually!" Ellone said thoughtfully, sitting next to Quistis.

"How do you like Irvine's hair?" 

Irvine had recently chopped off his long hair, much thanks to Selphie who after a few weeks, managed to convince him to do it.

Ellone laughed. "It's…nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's really cool!"

"Why?" Ellone inquired.

"I was the one who cut his hair!" Quistis said.

"Oh wow! Really? I never knew you cut hair!" Elllone exclaimed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" Quistis winked.

"Should I be insulted?" Ellone grinned.

"Absolutely!!!" Quistis laughed.

"Oh, you!" Ellone flipped Quistis over and put her into a head-lock.

"Hey! Hey! Lemme go! Can't you take a joke?" Quistis snickered.

"Nope!" Ellone said.

"Ah!"

"MUAHAHAHA!!!"

They rolled off the desk and chased each other out the Teacher's Lounge and into the Garden.

"And so the guy says no way! DUDE! I never knew buying a motorcycle is so DAMN COMPLICATED!!!"

"Dude, Zell! Keep it down!" Irvine tugged on his ear

"Sorry, man." Zell sighed.

"Whoa!"

"AHH!!!"

"HEY! LEMME GO!!!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Quistis and Ellone tumbled by the table Zell and Irvine were sitting at, entangled in a mass of arms and legs.

Zell and Irvine sweatdropped as the two girls slammed into the vending machine.

"Agh…there they go again."

"Every time she visits…"

"It's like having fourteen year olds trapped in 20 and 22 year old bodies!"

"Yeah!"

Ellone giggled as she watched Quistis sit up and rub her head and back in pain. 

"Ow!" Quistis whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Quisty." Ellone giggled and helped the blonde up.

"Whoa…lookit the stars…" Quistis mumbled, stumbling around like a drunk.

"Heh heh. C'mon." Ellone picked up the slightly disoriented girl and left the cafeteria.

"…"

"…Well it's nice to see them go at it again." Zell said, sipping his soda.

"Uh huh." Irvine nodded.


	3. QUistis... DUMB BLONDE???!!!

To Be With You…Chapter 3

Quistis…A DUMB BLONDE???!!!

"Ow…" Quistis groaned, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey…you okay?" Ellone asked in concern, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Quistis winced, and gingerly touched her throbbing back. "My back just hurts like hell!"

"Aw…I'm sorry…here." Ellone shifted herself behind Quistis, and cracked her knuckles. "Ok…let's see what ya got…"

Running her fingers up and down Quistis' well muscled back, Ellone frowned and shook her head. "Geez…look at all these knots…" Applying pressure on the blond's shoulder until she heard a satisfying crack of bones popping, Ellone's mind seemed to fall into a world of its own.

**Wow…God, she's so pretty…She's changed a lot since I last visited. They all have but Quisty…wow! She's…well…damn, she's sexy!**

_ _

"Um…Elly?" 

Quistis' voice snapped Ellone from her thoughts and back into reality. 

"Um…yes? Anything wrong?"

"Um…you can stop massaging my butt now…" Quistis muttered.

"Wha? Oh shi…" Ellone's face flushed a deep red as she slowly removed her hands from her friend's ass. "S-Sorry…I should've…"

"Watching too many porno tapes huh?" Quistis grinned, patting Ellone on the head. "It's okay, just cut it off for a little bit okay?"

"Um…okay." Ellone scratched her head and shrugged. 

"Oh hey, I just remembered…where are you bunking tonight?" Quistis laid down on her stomach, propping her elbow on the mattress and laying her cheek in her palm.

"Um…I really don't know……I'll find some place eventually though." Ellone drawled.

Quistis frowned and opened her mouth to protest.

"I'll be fine!" Ellone waved her hand.

"You know…" Quistis said slowly. "I had déjà vu right there."

"Huh?" Ellone quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…the last time you visited…" Quistis frowned again. "That was a few years ago but anyways…"

"Sorry…"

"No problem. Well anyways remember where you stayed?"

"Oh yeah…took me 2 hours to get the smell outta my hair…" Ellone narrowed her eyes in remembrance. "On the second thought, ya think I can crash over here?"

Quistis smiled. "Good girl."

"Hm. I wouldn't say that…" Ellone said thoughtfully.

"Whadya mean?" Quistis blinked, staring at her friend in wonder.

"Oh." Ellone smiled. "Nothing."

"Um…" Quistis looked at Ellone with a look of disbelief. "Yeah…right, whatever."

"Mm." Ellone shrugged. Scratching her head, she clapped her other hand to her mouth before yawning widely.

Quistis blinked and smirked. "Better go to sleep, besides, I have class in the morning."

"Oh." Ellone paused, as if considering something. Then moving with extraordinary speed, she picked Quistis up and whirled her around.

"Eek! Ah, Elloooooonnneee!!!" Quistis screeched, her voice pleading with the older woman to put her down. "I'm getting dizzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!"

"Ahaha!" Ellone laughed, she gave the blonde one last twirled before setting her back down on the bed. Snickering, she collapsed over Quistis' legs, holding her sides with laughter.

"Oh shut up." Quistis grabbed a pillow from behind her and bopped Ellone on the head.

"Oh, you never change!" Ellone gasped out, still laughing.

"Hmph!" 

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Ellone waved her hand, a smiled still playing on her lips. "But that was impossible to pass up!"

"Hey! Don't make me put you on the couch!" Quistis growled.

"Sorry." Ellone said quickly but then paused. "Hey…waita minute……"

"We're both girls, what does it matter?" Quistis waved her hand nonchalantly. "I got to get to sleep. Good night."

"Um…'night?" Ellone stared, her brain still trying to process what just happened. But unfortunately her mind blew a circuit and wasn't really functioning properly. 

"Would you get up here before you catch a damn cold?!"

"Sorry…"

Ellone reluctantly climbed up next to Quistisand turned over, facing her body away from Quistis. Staring out the window, she sighed. **_When will it end…? _**

Ever since she could remember, she always had a liking for Quistis. A crush formed when she was 11 but that quickly evolved into a strong love for her friend. They were raised as sisters but…she wanted something more. How could she tell the younger girl? Quistis obviously took it as a sisterly bond and had no interest in her.

Brushing a stray tear from her cheek, she buried her face in her pillow and whimpered quietly, her soft cries cushioned. Her mind made up that her feelings would never be returned, and her emotions forever silenced. 

_ _

"Yo…so what are we gone do about it?" Zell hissed at his companion.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna tell you what I'm not gonna do! I'm not gonna stand by and let Sis suffer like that!!! She's done too much for us!" Irvine whispered angrily.

"How true…but how do we know she's even got-"

"Oh she has them alright!" Irvine nodded. "Believe me! When it comes to girls…I'm an expert!"

"Oh right…" Zell rolled his eyes in exasperation. " An **_expert_**!!!" He wiggled his fingers in mock excitement.

Irvine narrowed his eyes at the tattooed blonde and seemed to look beyond him. "Hey Sis! Over here!" He waved his hand at the tall woman entering the library.

Ellone's eyes were blood shot, obviously from lack of sleep. Her movements were jerky, her fingers twitched occasionally. When her gaze set itself on Irvine, she smiled, but her eyes told a different feeling.

"Hey…whoa! Sis! Geez! You look like shit!" Zell tsked. "Not getting enough sleep, eh?"

"Mm." Ellone waved her hand. "Something like that…"

"Here." Irvine pulled up a chair for his "sister" and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks…" Ellone sat down, folding her arms over the table, she laid her head on them and screamed. "FUCK IT!!!"

Zell was blown backwards and fell off his chair. Irvine jumped up and spilled his water bottle all over Zell.

"AHHH!!!"

K-POW!!!"

"WAH!"

Slosh!

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Irvine blinked, as Zell danced around, wringing his shirt out and trying to get the ice out of his pants.

Ellone giggled into her palm. "Sorry…emotional outburst……"

"No…problem……" Irvine said slowly, staring at Zell.

"No, I'm really sorry." Ellone said sincerely. Standing up, she took a napkin from a nearby table and wiped the water from Zell's neck. "Sorry, Zelly."

"Not your fault." Zell said, pulling a block of ice from his shorts. "Thanks."

"My guess is that Quisty invited you to sleep in her bed because you didn't have a place to crash. Then your thoughts kicked in and you couldn't sleep and so you screamed from a lack of motional release?" Irvine asked.

Ellone and Zell blinked, exchanging looks.

"Don't you hate it when he's right?" Ellone muttered.

"Yes." Zell said shortly.

"So, you have a crush on Quisty…" Irvine continued, ignoring their comments.

"Shut up, Irvy. I feel bad enough already!" Ellone grumbled.

"No, see. We're gonna help you!" Irvine said proudly, slinging an arm around Zell.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Sorry." Irvine blushed and withdrew his hand.

"It's not gonna work ya guyz…" Ellone said, twirling a lock of brown hair with her finger.

"Well I can start by…hm…Selphie, get over here." Irvine grabbed Selphie, who was passing by and propped her on the table.

Selphie blinked, holding a bundle of books in her arm. "Um…hello?" She waved a hand.

"Hey Sephy." Ellone nodded.

"Hi, Sis! How's it going?"

"Look, Selphie." Irvine tapped his finger against his forehead. "We need a favor."

"Anything for Sis!" Selphie said cheerfully, sliding down the table.

Ellone smiled.

"Hm. Right, whatever. Anyways…can she crash at your place? She can't stay at Quistis' 'cause-"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Selphie said quickly. Then she winked at the older woman and nudged her in the ribs. " We don't want you passing out from too many nosebleeds now do we… … …?"

Ellone blushed. "H-How…wha?"

Selphie sighed. "People talk. Besides…I'm not dumb. You were dropping so many hints!……It's a wonder why Quistis didn't pick it up yet."

"Speaking of Quistis…where is she?"

"Class." Ellone replied.

"Ah."

"Well once you think of it…" Zell tapped his chin. "Quistis **_is_** pretty dumb."

"Quistis the Dumb Blonde!" Selphie jeered.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ellone growled.

"Well hey! You got to admit it! You dropped like what…?" Selphie counted her finger and then her toes. She held up Zell's, Irvine's, and her own hands. "So many hints?…Wait no." She pulled off her left boot and propped her foot on the table, wiggling her toes. "**There** we go."

"Well they were vague probably…"

"Oh PLEASE!!!" Rinoa scoffed, having over heard the conversation. "You were staring down her blouse for crying out loud!"

"She HAS a point, ya know?"

"Not really…all that proves is that she's perverted." Seifer said from behind Rinoa.

"HEY!!!" Selphie whapped Seifer on the head with her nunchakus, rendering him unconscious. "Stupid bastard…"

"You know…as much as I enjoyed that…" Squalls monotonous voice sounded in.

Irvine sighed. "Yes yes…we know…No brawling in the library……"

"It wasn't brawling…it was hitting Seifer on the head." Rinoa scratched her temple.

"Hello!!!???" Selphie waved her arms.

"Oh…yes, sorry. Anyways…"

"Look, don't bother." Ellone said, standing up. "It's not gonna work." She waved goodbye, tuned on her heels, and left.

Selphie blinked, and looked at Irvine who looked at Zell who looked at Rinoa who looked at Squall who looked at the now conscious Seifer who looked at Selphie. Nodding, they placed their hands on top of one another and looked at each other solemnly.

"Woo hoo!" Selphie yelled. "Operation Dumb Blonde!"


End file.
